


soon your friends are more like family

by thelonglostmarauder



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Coming Out, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder
Summary: Just a modern high school AU for Newsies!Davey and Elmer are questioningCrutchie feels neglectedRace finds an old friendJack is trying to figure out what happens nextAnd too many people have crushes.





	1. Chapter 1

*Seize the Day group chat*

*7:03 AM*

Crutchie: Guys I am not ready for school today

Jack: Me neither 

Specs: I don't know if I can last another year in this place

Jack: I just wanna get the hell outta here

Race: Me too

Davey: Everyone relax, it’s our last year

Elmer: For most of u

Romeo: me and elmer have to go an entire year without you guys!

Albert: Don't worry we’re gonna visit all the time next year

Jack: yeah

*7:30 AM*

Race: So are we meeting in the usual spot?

Crutchie: Of course

 

The usual spot was an empty hallway behind the theater. The group loved it because it was enough space for the eleven of them, and they could be as loud as they wanted with no one bothering them. It was theirs. 

Race and Jack were always the first ones to get there, followed by Davey and then Crutchie. Jack practically leapt up when he saw Davey. 

“Davey!” He said, running over and hugging him, “I haven’t seen you all summer, how are you?” 

“Eh, my summer was pretty boring, how was yours?” 

“Yeah, same. Although, I did go to that Art Camp for a week which was amazing.”

“Oh yeah!” 

“Uh hello? I’m here too.” Race said from behind Jack. Davey rolled his eyes, but smiled as he went to hug Race. 

“How was your summer Race?” Davey asked. 

“Same as always. I’ve been putting up with this guy the whole time.” Race said while nudging Jack. 

“How’s that been going?” Jack had been dealing with his abusive father for several years. They all found out about it last year, and decided the best thing to do would be to tell someone with authority, which just happened to be a teacher. While Jack was mad at them at first, he couldn’t be more grateful now. Racer’s mom had always adored him, so she took it upon herself to take Jack in, so he wouldn’t be subjected to foster homes, and have to move away from his friends. 

“It’s been great,” Race said, “It’s nice now that it’s not just me and my mom.” Race lived with his foster mom, but she always felt like his real mom. 

“Hiya fellas!” Crutchie said from behind them. 

“Hey Crutchie!” Jack said, giving him a hug. 

“How was your summer, Crutchie?” Davey asked. 

Crutchie’s face fell, “Honestly, it was kind of awful. Despite what I said in the chat this morning, I’m really glad to be back.” 

“Don't worry Crutch, just one more year and then you’re off to college.” Jack said. 

Crutchie smiled, “Yeah. So how have you guys been?” But just as he asked, Elmer, Albert and Romeo walked in. When more people started coming in it got very loud, very quickly. Can you expect anything else from a group of ten boys with only one girl to control them? 

Well, it isn’t just Katherine who keeps everyone in check. Davey is most definitely the ‘mom friend’ with Race to help on occasion. 

After only a short period of time the first bell rang, causing everyone to groan as they all left to start the day.

 

The morning went by really quickly, and Race and Romeo were now walking to lunch together. They were the last ones there since their last class was on the other side of the school. When they got to the table, all of their friends were already there, plus someone new. 

“Hey guys!” Jack said when he saw them, “This is Spot, he’s new here.” Race’s eyes grew wide as he stared at Spot. Spot did the same, as all of the others looked on in confusion. 

“Sean?!” Race said in disbelief. 

“Tony!” Spot said as he went up to hug Race.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Race said into Spot’s shoulder. 

“Well I’m here now and I’m never gonna leave you again.” He replied. 

The rest of the group looked on in confusion, “Does someone wanna explain what’s goin’ on?” Jack asked on behalf of everyone. 

Race pulled back, “Sorry guys, it’s just- we haven’t seen each other in three years with no way of contacting each other and then he just shows up!” He said with everyone still waiting for an explanation, “We were in the same foster home together, when-” 

“They had us separated.” Spot cut in. 

“That’s awful.” Davey said. 

“I guess you two have a lot to catch up on.” Jack chimed in. 

“Yeah, but not right now.” And both of them sat down to enjoy lunch. 

*2:53 PM*  
Seize the Day

Race Higgins added Spot Conlon to Seize the Day

Race: I hope it’s alright that I added him

Albert: Yeah of course! 

Race: Also I was thinking we should meet up this friday 

Davey: My house? 

Race: Omg yesss youre house is the best

Finch: u have so many snaccs

Crutchie: And ur parents are so nice

Specs: I think we annoy sarah a lot tho

Race: lol jack remember when you flirted with her and asked her out

Jack: I’VE MADE MISTAKES OK

Romeo: Like she wouldve said yes

Jack: I DIDN’T KNO SHE WAS IN COLLEGE

Albert: lol 

Jack: OK MOVING ON NOW

Davey: So my house right after school on Friday? 

Katherine: There’s a school newspaper meeting, but I’ll be there afterwards

Race: Ugh y do both of u use correct grammar texting?

Davey: *rolls eyes*

Race: u are literally the only person here who would do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't really sure how to end this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
TW: This chapter contains bullying

*Race Higgins to Spot Conlon*

Race: Ok what was that about??? Do u not want them to know about us and what happened?

Spot: I’m sorry I just don't know them that well

Race: Wanna come over and explain it to me?

Spot: Yeah, I’ll be there soon

Spot showed up about twenty minutes later. “Hey, come in. My mom won’t be home for a little while.” 

“Your mom?” It was no surprise why Spot was surprised at this. 

“She’s my foster mom, but she’s amazing. She really cares about me, and I care about her too.” Race explained, “Not like last time at all.” 

“That’s good to hear. So how long have you been here?” 

“Sophomore year-since we were separated.” Race replied, “Anyways, tell me how you’ve been, and what’s with Spot?” 

Spot laughed, “You’re one to talk Racetrack.” 

Race rolls his eye, “I’m on the track team. Your turn.” 

“The last school I was at wasn’t very friendly. People called me ‘spot’ or ‘spottie’ to make fun of my vitiligo.” Race looked like he was ready to punch something, “So, I decided upon moving to use that name to prove a point to those assholes.” 

“Well that is definitely something you would do. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” 

“So tell me about your friends.” Spot said, eager to change the subject. 

“They’re amazing. When they saw me sitting alone at lunch they all just came over to sit with me. They never pushed me to tell them about my past, but they listened once I did. They would be okay if we told them about what really happened.” 

Spot avoided eye contact as he thought about what he wanted to say. What if this didn’t go the way he wanted? “So- uh- what happens with us now?” 

Race gently took his hands, forcing him to look up, “I haven’t been able to get you off my mind for three years. I’ve been praying that we would see each other again, and we finally have. I say we pick up from where we left off.”

“I most definitely agree.” Spot said, as he leaned in to kiss Race. 

 

Friday. Just one more day, and then the first week would be over. So far, the week had been going pretty well. Spot was becoming apart of the group very quickly and at least for now, there wasn’t too much stress. 

*Seize the Day*  
*10:47 AM*

Race: Was it necessary to have a fire drill in the first weEK OF SCHOOL

Romeo: never thought youd complain about missing classes

Race: I wouldnt be if it wasnt so cold!

Romeo: Its september

Race: Doesnt mean it isnt freezing!

*1:38 PM*

Elmer: Hey, can I get a ride to daveys after school? I still cant drive

Albert: I can give u a ride but I have to stop home first. 

Davey: Why are you going home first?

Albert: I forgot something I was gonna bring over

Davey: Which is?

Albert: just a game

Davey: What game Albert?

Albert: … 

Davey: Albert!

Albert: … cards against humanity… 

Davey: No, absolutely not!

Albert: Oh come oonnnnnnnnn

Davey: no! You remember what happened last time!

Race: daveyyyy itll be fine

Davey: No! My parents will be home, we can’t play that!

Albert: Ugh fine

Classes had finally ended, and Crutchie was walking to the art room to meet Jack. Out of nowhere, he was pushed into the lockers. 

“It’s been a while little crip.” 

Crutchie should have been expecting this. “What do you want?” 

“You know exactly what we want.” Morris said, then kicking Crutchie’s bad leg. Oscar then took one of his crutches. 

“You’re useless. Not only are you crippled, but you’re a stupid fag as well.” Oscar spat at him.

They shoved him one last time, and walked away laughing to each other. Crutchie picked up his crutch which was now across the hallway, and continued walking to meet Jack. He knew he shouldn’t be listening to them. Crutchie knew it wasn’t true. But sometimes he couldn’t help but listen to them. Their words were too strong. 

“Hey Jack!” Crutchie tried to greet Jack with same pep as he always did. But after knowing Jack for so long, he saw right through it. 

“Everything okay?” He asked.

“It’s nothing.” 

“Come on, I know that’s not true, just tell me what’s up.”

Crutchie sighed, “It was the Delanceys.” 

“What did they say? I’ll kill them-” Jack began, fuming.

“Jack please! It’s really not a big deal.” 

“Not a big deal? Crutchie, they’re hurting you, how is that not a big deal?”

“Because I can deal with it. I’ve put up with it for this long, and like you said, just one more year right?” 

“Crutchie-”

“What are you gonna do anyway?” Crutchie interrupted him.

Jack sighed, “I’m gonna figure something out. But come on, we’re gonna be late.” 

*3:01 PM*

Elmer: Davey where r u? 

Davey: Shit you guys are already there?

Elmer: Only me and Albert rn

Davey: Ok, woops, I’ll be there soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of ending every chapter with texting, what do you guys think? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave a comment, I love reading them!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon enough, all twelve friends arrived, and all made their way to Davey’s basement. Davey arrived last, carrying chips and soda for everyone. He tried to sit down next to Jack, but was let down when he realized that the spot was already taken by Crutchie. 

Everyone started having conversations with the person next to them, until it suddenly grew quiet. “So… what now?” Finch asked. 

“Why does this always happen?” Specs asked.

“Why does what happen?” Davey asked. 

“The sudden silence, and then no one knowing what to do or talk about.” Specs explained. 

“We have a new person, so we could try to get to know each other- there’s a bunch of different ‘best friends’ games.” Romeo suggested. 

“That sounds interesting.” Davey remarked. 

“Well, I think there’s a possibility this could end disastrously, so let’s do it!” Jack said, “What do we need to do first?”

“First, we need to get into pairs.” Romeo explained. The pairs were Jack and Crutchie, Davey and Katherine, Race and Spot, Romeo and Specs, Elmer and Albert, and Henry and Finch. “Now, we have to find questions that you answer about your partner. The team with the most points wins. Got it?” 

By the end of ten rounds, Jack and Crutchie were in the lead with nineteen, and Race and Spot were shockingly in last with seven. 

“I can’t believe you! We watched Doctor Who together all the time! How could you not know it was my favorite show!” Race screamed. 

“You’re one to talk! You couldn’t even remember what my old dog’s name was!” Spot fired back. This went on for almost 20 minutes, until the group finally got them to stop by offering to play truth or dare. 

“With our friend group? Is that the best idea?” Davey asked. 

“It’ll be fine,” Jack assured him, “Now who wants to go first?” Everyone remained silent, “Alright I’ll go first- Racer truth or dare?” 

“Do you even have to ask?” 

“Alright, I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room.” 

The others started to laugh, while Race just leaned over, and kissed Spot. The room erupted into cheers and shouting. When they finally pulled away Race spoke, “We were planning on telling you guys tonight. That was kinda the reason why we were separated.” 

“That’s why? That’s ridiculous!” Davey exclaimed. 

“I know. I’m sorry I never told you guys- well- except for Romeo, he knew.” 

“Don't worry about Race, we get it.” Albert said. 

“Well, I guess it’s my turn now, “Race said, “Romeo, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

Race smirked like he had a plan, “I dare you to tell your crush how you feel about him.” 

Romeo looked scared, and also like he was about to punch Race in the face, “Anthony what the fuck? Why would you do this??” Race seemed proud of himself while the others in the room were extremely confused. “Race, I can’t do this!” Romeo pleaded. 

“Yes, Romeo, you can. Don't you trust me?” 

Romeo nodded, “Yeah okay.” He took a deep breath, “Specs?” 

“Wait what? Romeo-” Specs started to speak. 

“No, I’m so sorry for what happened last year. I wasn’t in a good mental state and I broke up with you, which I deeply regret. I’ve never gotten over you.” 

“I haven’t either. I haven’t been able to get you off my mind, and even though we were still friends and we talked every day, I still miss you.” Specs confessed. 

“So, kiss and make up?” Romeo asked.

Specs laughed, “Definitely.” They shared a kiss, while the rest of the room cheered. Everyone at some point had heard that they still liked each other after the break up. 

The game dragged on, and it wasn’t nearly as emotional as before. Romeo had to prank call Katherine’s dad, who was also on the school board. Henry was dared to take off his shirt for the rest of the game, and Crutchie had to sit on Jack’s lap for the remainder of the game as well. 

It was Crutchie’s turn to ask now, “Davey, truth or dare?”

“You always say truth Davey, pick dare this time.” Race influenced him. 

Davey rolled his eyes, “Fine, dare.” 

Crutchie thought for a moment, he wasn’t good at coming up with dare, “I dare you to kiss Jack.” 

“What? No-” Davey began protesting. 

“Oh come on, do you not want to kiss me?” Jack interrupted. 

“No, it’s not that, you’re my friend so-”

“So it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Davey took a moment before saying, “Whatever.” And kissed Jack. Davey intended for it just to be a quick peck, but he couldn’t seem to pull away. When they finally did, everyone in the room was making some sort of comment to embarrass them, mostly Davey. 

“Alright, come on guys let’s move on now.” Jack told all of them. But Davey didn’t move on. He couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss. Why was he so eager to kiss Jack? Why did he enjoy it so much? Why did he want to do it again? Does this make him gay?

The rest of the night was fun, but he didn’t really get to enjoy it because his mind was filled with these thoughts. 

Just before everyone went home Crutchie approached Davey, “Hey, I know this is last minute, but would you mind if I stayed the night?” 

“Yeah of course. Trouble at home again?” Crutchie only nodded. 

After everyone left, it took the two boys almost fifteen minutes to clean up after them. While picking up cups, Crutchie decided to break the silence, “Davey are you okay?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I don't know, it just seems like you’re thinking about something.” 

Davey sighed, “You’re not wrong, but it’s probably nothing.” 

Crutchie understood not to push people, especially Davey, “Okay, well if you need anything just let me know. I mean, you’ve done so much for me so it’s the least I can do.” 

“Thanks Crutchie, I appreciate that.” Davey looked away from him and went back to cleaning, but stopped almost immediately, “How have you been recently? I mean, I know things haven’t been too great at home but… ” Davey trailed off. 

“Actually, uh, could I ask you for help with something?” Crutchie asked nervously. His hands started shaking slightly. “You know what? Nevermind, it’s stupid.” 

Davey took one of his hands, and led him to the couch, “Whatever it is, it’s not stupid.”

Crutchie sighed, “I know it’s not, but maybe at another time.” 

“Okay, I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk but for now, why don't we go to sleep, I’m exhausted.” 

Crutchie smiled and nodded.

 

*Seize the Day*  
1:23 AM

Albert: Davey i left my phone charger at ur house

Elmer: Oh shit I think I left my makeup bag

Jack: i think i left my wallet

Davey: Every time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much reading!! If you have any suggestions for future chapters or criticism let me know in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thankfully, the weekend went by slowly, and was pretty uneventful. Except for Elmer. They told themself that they would come out this weekend. It didn’t matter who. They couldn’t keep this a secret forever. 

*Elmer to Albert*

Elmer: Hey, I gotta tell you something the next time I see you

Elmer: I’m just texting you now so I can’t back out. 

Albert: y can’t u just tell me now?

Elmer: Cause I wanna do this in person

Albert: alright

There was no backing out now. Albert was persistent with this kind of thing, and they got him curious. 

It was after school on Monday when Albert finally got Elmer alone. “Hey! So what did you want to tell me?” 

“Umm okay, wow, this is happening. You know I never thought I’d tell anyone this but here we are. You’re the first person I’m telling if you didn’t realize that. But anyway, this is really difficult for me to say. I mean, I don't even know where I should start.”

“Elmer, take a breath. Okay, whatever it is, I’m sure it’s fine. Just start from the beginning.” 

“Okay. It started last year. I started questioning my gender. It’s hard to explain, but sometimes I just really liked being more feminine. I began experimenting with makeup and finding more feminine things to wear, and I liked it.”

“Wait so are you saying-” Albert began

“No, it’s confusing, because sometimes I still like being masculine. I think I would be most comfortable as non-binary, and just using they/them pronouns.” When Albert didn’t respond quick enough Elmer kept going, “Please say something.” 

“I was never really good at reacting to this kind of the thing, but I can’t tell you how proud I am of you that you were able to tell me this.” Albert replied.

“So you don't hate me?”

“I could never hate you. And besides, you’re still the same person, I’m just learning more about you and your personality.” 

Elmer couldn’t believe what they were hearing. He was okay with it! “Thank you.”

“For what? Being a good friend? I’m always gonna be here for you, no matter what.” 

Elmer was smiling, but his hands were still shaking slightly, so Albert took them, to try and calm him down. “Please don't tell anyone.” They whispered. 

“I won’t, but you should know, our friends wouldn’t care”

“I know that, but it’s just too much right now.” 

Albert nodded, “I get it. So… library?” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

 

It had been three days, and Davey couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss he had with Jack. Three days! An entire weekend including Monday. What was wrong with him? It was just a stupid dare. That he might’ve enjoyed… like a lot. 

But he couldn’t keep thinking like this. He wasn’t gay was he? Going by this, he probably was. 

It did make sense. He never had any interest in girls, or dating for that matter. Maybe this is why. He just always thought that it would happen later. But why didn’t he know until now? Don't people figure this out a lot earlier in their life? 

Davey was suddenly brought out of this train of thought by the bell ringing, and Jack coming over to his desk, “Hey! Ready to go?” Davey only nodded as he gathered his books, “Everything okay? You’re not usually this quiet.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just been thinking.” 

“You’re always thinking, what’s so different this time?” 

Why was Jack like this? Always asking personal questions, “I’ll tell you later, let’s go eat.” But it wasn’t that simple. Normally, Davey was always very talkative, and was in every conversation. This time however, he remained silent for the most part, which caught everyone’s attention. 

When lunch was over, Crutchie came up to him, “Hey Davey.”

“Hey Crutchie.”

“Alright, what’s wrong.” 

Davey looked at him in confusion, “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Come on, we’ve known each other for too long to lie to each other like this. What’s up?” 

“I know Crutchie, it’s just this is really new to me, and I’m not sure if I want to talk about this, or even how to talk about this.” 

“If you don't want to that’s fine, but it’s just me. I won’t judge you.” 

“I guess. You’re a good first person to tell, and I don't know who else to go to. I-um- wow why is this so hard? Have all of our friends really had to do this?”

Crutchie seemed to catch on, “Wait, are you doing what I think you are?” 

Davey nodded, “I think I’m gay.” 

“I can’t tell you how proud I am of you Davey. Even though you have a very supportive group of friends, it’s still a hard thing to come to terms with. What started all of this?”

“Friday night when I was dared to kiss Jack. I think I like him…” Davey trailed off.

“Woah really? You gotta tell him!” Crutchie said, very excited now.

“What? No! I can’t do that!” 

“I mean, if you’re still not comfortable with this whole thing, then you should wait a little bit, but sometime in the future you should.” 

Davey shook his head, “I just don't want to ruin the friendship that we have.” 

“Well, thanks for telling me, seriously.” 

“You’re thanking me? Shouldn’t I be thanking you? I mean, you just listened to me, and even though it had nothing to do with you, you cared that something was bothering me. You’re a great friend.” 

“Of course Davey, I know you would do the same for me. Now come on, we have an English test next period.” 

*Seize the Day*  
*5:06 P.M*

Finch: y does hw exist???

Davey: To help you learn.

Race: Theres a difference between learning and having so much work that you have a mental breakdown every night

Finch: ^^^

Davey: Yeah, I agree with that

Romeo: We should meet up this weekend again, I dont have the best feeling about this week

Race: sure it can be at my place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh two people come out in one chapter!! Elmer coming out was pretty much how I did it both times.
> 
> Please leave a review or suggestions!! Thank you sooooo much for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Well this sucked. They were ignoring him. Crutchie knew it. It just seemed like they would find any excuse not to be with him. Right now, Davey was with Jack and Race, but not him. The only reason he knew about it was because it was on their snapchat stories. 

Did he do something wrong? He couldn’t think of anything. Was it because of his disability? No, that never affected anything before. Then what was it? Was he just that annoying and worthless?

He decided to call Romeo to try and cheer himself him up, he was always close with him. Obviously not as close as him and Race, but still.

“Hey Romeo.” Crutchie said once he picked up. 

“Hey Crutch, you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I dunno, you just don't sound as enthusiastic as you usually do.” 

“I mean… I guess but it’s so stupid!”

He could hear Romeo sigh through the phone, “I’m sure it isn’t.”

“You probably saw on Jack’s story that he’s with Davey and Race right now.” 

“Aww Crutchie you know that has nothing to do with you. Come on, Jack cares more about you than any of us. So he invited Davey over, but it could’ve been Race and he just joined them too.” 

“You’re right.”

“Of course I am. Now wanna hang out?” 

Crutchie smiled, “Sure, movie at my place? I don't really like driving.” 

“I know Crutch, I’ll be there in an hour.”

 

*Saturday 1:53 P.M*

Crutchie to Jack

Crutchie: Hey Jack! Wanna see a movie tomorrow?

Jack: i can’t Kath wanted to hang out tomorrow 

Crutchie: ok sorry 

Everything should’ve been fine. Crutchie felt fine after being with Romeo, but then this happened. Jack never turned him down because he was with someone else- unless it was a group project. Whenever he was hanging out with someone else and Crutchie asked, he always invited him to make sure he was included. 

It was senior year; he just didn’t want to spend his last year in high school with memories of unnecessary drama. He didn’t want to start anything either. 

But keeping quiet just made him irritated and irrational. 

He was mental filtering, thinking about how everything could go wrong, and ignoring all of the positives. 

Now that Jack’s crush on Davey was all too obvious, it was clear he would be spending a lot of time trying to impress him. Crutchie could only imagine what would happen if they actually became a couple. Jack would abandon him. 

No, he wasn’t going to think like that. This was Jack, his brother. He wouldn’t leave him. 

And Crutchie was right. He wasn’t ignoring him on Monday, he was treating him like he always had. Crutchie was just being paranoid. 

Yeah, everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND SHORTER CHAPTER!
> 
> This chapter didn't turn out exactly like I intended, but I think it's still okay. Chapter 6 will be here very soon to make up for it!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This was ridiculous. Nothing had ever caused Davey to feel like this, or act so unfocused. It just felt so bad lying all the time. Davey knew that he had great friends and that they would accept him, but coming out still felt so daunting. They would never look at him the same way again. 

On Tuesday, Davey decided to call Crutchie for some advice. Crutchie was always quick to answer the phone, and picked up after it rang just once. 

“Hey Davey! What’s up?” Crutchie said with his usual enthusiasm. 

“I want to tell them.” Davey said, getting right to the point. 

You could tell, even through the phone how shocked Crutchie was, “Woah really? That’s not a bad thing by any means, it’s just most people are very hesitant about telling others at first.” 

“Yeah I know, but they’re my friends. I feel like they should know.” 

“Don't tell them just because of that. You have to be comfortable enough to trust them, and feel like they can accept you.” 

“You’re right, but I do want to tell them. I hate keeping secrets- especially from our friends.” 

“Okay, well how about you tell them Friday? We’re all going to Race’s.”

“Uh- yeah I guess so. I just got really nervous all of a sudden.”

“Yeah that’s normal, you just have to breathe, and remember that your friends love and accept you no matter what. And none of us are straight so no one’s gonna be mean about it, or desert you.” 

Davey laughed, “You’re right. Thanks again Crutchie, I’m really lucky to have you as a friend.”

“Of course Davey. See you tomorrow.” 

 

Thursday at lunch, Jack and Crutchie were sitting next to each other, but Jack had his back turned to Crutchie, talking to Race. Crutchie decided to get up and move next to Davey, who was sitting quietly, hunched over a textbook.

“Hey Davey?” Crutchie said hesitantly. 

“Hey Crutchie, what do you need?” 

“Well, I was just wondering. When you were with Jack over the weekend, did you guys talk about me at all?” 

“Talk about you? No, of course not. We never talk about each other behind our backs, you know that. Why are you asking this?” Davey asked now slightly concerned. 

Crutchie began hesitantly, “I dunno, it’s just recently, it seems like he would much rather be with you or anybody else that’s not me.”

“Crutchie, that’s ridiculous. You’re Jack’s best friend, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for you, and he’s definitely not ignoring you like you think he is.” 

Crutchie sighed, “Then why does it feel like that?” He said shyly.

“I would just talk to him about it, he probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing it.” Davey said.

“You’re right, I will. Thanks Davey.” 

“Anytime, but now I really need your help with History.” Crutchie smiled, and began going over information with Davey. 

 

Finally Friday. Finally the day. The day that Davey would finally come out. Honestly, it was incredibly nerve-wracking. Some of his friends had come out before to them, and everyone was accepting. So why would it be any different with Davey? He just had to get through school, and get to Race’s and everything would be fine. Everything always works itself out.   
Except the day went by unbelievably slow. Classes that he usually enjoyed seemed to drag on, and he couldn’t focus on any assignment. Davey was lucky there weren’t any tests today. 

After school, he asked if he could get a ride from Specs because he would be too distracted to drive himself. Specs kept talking the whole time, and while Davey responded to show he was listening, he really wasn’t. His mind was in a completely different place, anxious about what was to happen. 

When everyone got there, Crutchie managed to get everyone in one place and get them to stop talking, “Alright everyone, Davey has something he needs to tell you guys.” Crutchie sat down, and Davey stood up. 

“Hey guys um, well, I wanted to tell you guys because you’re my friends, and you’re all amazing and I just don't want to keep anything from you guys, so, well… I’m gay.” Silence fell across the room causing Davey to grow even more anxious. That was until Jack stood up to meet him. He didn’t say anything at first, he just hugged Davey. 

Then he whispered in his ear, “I’m proud of you.” 

Davey smiled, “Thanks Jack.” 

Then Race stood up, “Considering no one in this group is straight I’m not surprised, but we all know what this is like and how hard it is to do. We’re all proud of you.” That’s when the whole group stood up, and surrounded Davey in a group hug. 

When everyone pulled away, they realized that Davey had started crying, “I’m sorry, I’m just really happy, I don’t even know why I was nervous.” 

“It’s okay Dave, come on it’s movie time now!” Jack said. 

 

*Seize the Day groupchat*  
*11:45 PM*

Race: while I love movie night, can someone else host next time?

Jack: pls

Race: the basement was a mess!!!

Jack: popcorn was everywhere!

Race: i kicked over a completely full but open can of soda

Specs: … 

Romeo: Whoops

Finch: Next time, no one leaves until everything is clean

Albert: Agreed

Race: Thank you 

Race: But we’re still not hosting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! More is coming soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

*Sunday, 10:34 A.M*  
*Albert to Elmer*

Albert: Hey Elmer! I was wondering if u wanted to see that new pixar movie with me? 

Elmer smiled when they got the text from Albert. Albert was their best friend and had been for years. But over the past few months, Elmer had been developing more intense feelings for him. 

Elmer: of course! 

Albert: Yay! Can I pick u up in a few hours?

Elmer: yup

Elmer knew the only way they could go was if they finished their homework before the movie. That had to be the best motivator ever. Luckily, it didn’t take them long, but they still had to ask for permission. They always hated this part. 

“Hey mom, can I go to the movies with Albert?” 

“Is all of your homework done?” She asked instead of giving an answer. 

“Yes, I just finished.” 

“Any tests this week?” 

“I have a Precalc test Tuesday.” 

“You can go, but I expect an A on that test. 

“Of course.” Even if Elmer stayed home, A’s were expected no matter what. Anything less would result in an hour long lecture about how they weren’t working hard enough. 

Elmer walked back to their room to put on their light makeup. On the days they felt more feminine, Elmer always put on makeup. Foundation, concealer, bronzer, that kind of thing. No one ever noticed. 

*2:46 P.M*  
*Albert to Elmer*

Albert: im here!

Elmer hid their makeup bag under their bed, grabbed their phone and wallet and ran out the door, shouting goodbye to their mother. “Hey!” Elmer greeted. 

Albert smiled, “Hey, you ready?” 

“Yeah, I can’t tell you how happy I am to get out of the house.” 

“Is it bad again?” Albert asked. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary. Now come on, I don't really want to think about it.” Elmer’s parents weren’t bad, they just cared about school and grades. Everything else was secondary, including friends and family time. 

Albert rolled down the windows, and started blasting showtunes. Elmer looked over at him and raised their eyebrow, “Falsettos?” 

“Come on! You know it’s my favorite show. Rent is on this playlist as well.” Albert said knowing that Rent was Elmer’s favorite. Elmer smiled and turned to the window. They always loved how the wind felt on their face. Listening to Albert sing, even if he wasn’t trying, was always very enjoyable. It was a shame he hasn’t gotten a big role in one of the musicals yet at school. 

Elmer smiled when ‘What You Own’ began playing. Albert always sang as Mark, and Elmer sang as Roger. The car ride continued like this, playing their favorite songs and singing together until they arrived at the theater. 

While they had a great time together, Elmer couldn’t help but feel something different for Albert. When it got to the really sad part (as there always is in Pixar/Disney) Albert reached for Elmer’s hand. This wasn’t the first time that he had done it, but this time Elmer felt his heart flutter once their fingers were laced together. Why did he feel like this? And why were these feeling starting to surface now? They had known Albert for six years, and only now were they getting feelings for him. 

 

Monday at lunch, Jack had his back turned to Crutchie again. This time, Crutchie tried inserting himself in the conversation, but to no avail. Jack was talking to Davey, and halfway through their conversation, Davey realized what was going on. He knew Crutchie would be uncomfortable if he confronted Jack himself, and just decided to mention it afterwards. 

“Crutchie, I really think you should talk to Jack.” 

“Uh about what?” 

“You know what I’m talking about. I saw you today at lunch.” 

Crutchie sighed, “Right now the only person he wants to talk to is you, and I’m okay with that.” 

“That is not true!” 

“Have you seen the way he looks at you? He is head over heels for you! Jack can’t take his eyes off you!” 

Davey blushed, “That doesn’t mean anything, he’d never fall for someone like me.” 

“Holy shit!” Crutchie exclaimed, “You like him too don't you?” 

“What? Absolutely not. Jack’s a great friend but no I don't.” Crutchie raised his eyebrow at Davey, “Anyway we’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you, and you need to talk to Jack!” 

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can because you two need each other!”

“No, I need Jack he doesn’t need me!” Crutchie stopped as he realized what he said, “I didn’t mean that I-” 

“Crutchie it’s okay. But it’s just Jack. Just tell him what’s been going on.” Davey said. 

“I know that I have to, but I just don't want to completely lose him.”

“You won’t, but one thing is for certain. You will always have me as your friend- no matter what.” 

Crutchie smiled, “Thanks Davey.” And then pulled out his phone.

*Monday 1:53 P.M*  
*Crutchie to Jack*

Crutchie: Hey jack can i talk to you after school? 

Jack: Sure, ill meet you at ur locker

“We’re gonna talk after school.”

“Good,” Davey said, “Call me later.” And they both went their separate ways. 

From that point, the day just seemed to drag on. Classes weren’t as important, and while Crutchie knew it was necessary he couldn’t help but be terrified of the conversation occurring later. What if Jack knew what he was doing and just outright told Crutchie how he really hated him? Maybe he would just laugh at Crutchie. 

2:45 could not have come sooner, but it came, and Jack was waiting for Crutchie at his locker, just like he said he would be. “Hey Crutchie,” Jack greeted with his usual pep, “What did you wanna talk about?” 

“Do you want to go somewhere a bit more private?” Crutchie offered. 

“Sure, I’ll drive us to my place. Is everything okay?” 

“Everything’s fine, just something I wanna clear up.” 

“Alright if you say so.” 

If Crutchie thought the rest of school was agonizing to get through, the car ride was so much worse. Thankfully, Jack always talked a lot, and he kept going on about he was put in the worst group for his english project. 

They got there, and Crutchie could actually feel his heartbeat grow quicker and quicker. “So what’s up?” 

“Well, I’m not really sure how to ask this but I’ve just been noticing some things lately? And uh- well, do you still want to be friends with me?” 

“What? Crutchie of course! Why would you think I didn’t? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No! I don’t know, you just kept turning down plans with me, and when we’re in a group you don’t talk to me-” Crutchie rambled before Jack stopped him. 

Jack put his hands on his shoulders, “Crutchie, listen. I still want to be friends. Hell, you’re not even a friend at this point, you’re my brother. I have no idea what I’d do without you. And yeah, people say that all the time but I really mean it. I think I would’ve gone insane if it weren’t for you being by my side. And for some bizarre reason when I wanted to be friends you agreed.” Jack paused for a moment, “I’m so sorry Crutchie. I never even realized but I should have and for that I’m incredibly sorry.”

Crutchie smiled for a second, feeling instantly better, “It’s okay.”

“No Crutchie, it’s not! I can’t change what happened, but I will make sure it doesn’t happen again. So if you feel like I’m ignoring please tell me. I won’t be mad.” 

“Thanks Jack.” 

“You don't have to thank me. I really want to make it up to you, even though I know I can’t. So do you wanna stay here for a bit? Then maybe this weekend you could just spend it all here. I know home can get annoying. ”

“Yeah that’d be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Now I know the story of Crutchie being neglected got resolved here, but I know that's not the case for everyone. I decided to write about it actually, because it's something that I went through, only for a much longer period of time. If any of you just need to talk or vent to someone I'm always willing to listen :) Thanks again for reading!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Katherine created a group chat with Davey, Crutchie, and Race*  
*Katherine named the group chat ‘Operation Surprise’*

Katherine: Jack’s birthday is friday, and im not letting it slip by again this year

Crutchie: Agreed

Race: are u proposing a surprise party?

Katherine: Exactly!

Davey: I’m in

Katherine: Perfect! Crutchie, i was thinking that you could keep jack occupied after school until we were ready. The three of us and the rest of the guys can decorate and set up race’s house.

Crutchie: sounds like a plan

Race: i can get some decorations, but someone else should get the cake so he won’t see it in the fridge or something like that

Davey: Good point, I’ll get it.

Katherine: Perfect! I cant wait! 

The four got the word out to the rest of the group about the surprise party for Jack. Everything was going great in terms of the party, but as the week progressed, Davey still had no idea what to get Jack as a present. It couldn’t just be anything. Jack had helped him so much when he moved and quickly became his best friend. He had to get him something meaningful. 

It will come to him eventually, he had to focus on the party for now with everyone else. Davey agreed to get the cake, so he decided to do that first. It might have also been because buying food for Jack was the easiest thing in the world. You just had to get anything chocolate, and he would love it. 

Meanwhile, Crutchie knew exactly what his present for Jack would be. He first saw it months ago and knew it was perfect since both of them were going to college soon. 

No one else really had trouble except for Davey since Jack was very easy to get presents for. He literally loved anything you gave him. Even when someone gave him just a card he would   
thank them endlessly. 

However, Katherine was starting to get a bit nervous. The boys were too excited about the surprise party. Mainly because they had never celebrated Jack’s birthday before, and now after eight years they finally had that chance. Katherine was worried that someone would say something or talk openly and not know he was in the room. 

*Katherine added Romeo, Finch, Henry, Spot, Albert, Elmer and Specs to ‘Operation Surprise’*

Albert: thats a lame name 

Katherine: I’d like to see you come up with a better one

Katherine: Wait no

Katherine: I take that back

*Albert changed the group name to ‘Secret Team’

Katherine: Nvm I’m pleasantly surprised

Crutchie: yessss steven universe!

Albert: We…

Race: are the crystal

Crutchie: GEMS!

Katherine: While I would love to talk about Steven Universe, I needed to make something clear to you guys

Davey: It’s very important.

Katherine: I know we’re all very excited about celebrating Jack’s birthday but absolutely NEVER talk about this in school, or anywhere outside this group chat. We can’t risk anything. 

Specs: understood

It was Thursday. One day before the party. And thankfully no one had said anything to make Jack suspicious at all. It seemed like a miracle. 

Jack and Race usually gave Crutchie a ride to school, but Jack went in early to work on a project and Race spent the night at Spot’s. So Crutchie asked Davey if he could pick him up. Crutchie should have guessed he would be there earlier since Davey was early to literally everything. Then again, their whole group was since there were all involved in theater. 

Crutchie opened the door for him, “Hey! Did you eat?” 

“Not yet actually.”

“We have twenty minutes, come on, I made pancakes,” Crutchie said happily and then walked back towards the stove. 

Once they were both seated with their food, Davey decided he would ask for Crutchie’s help, “So, what did you get Jack?” 

“It’s a surprise. I really like it but it’s also really sappy.”

“I’m sure whatever it is he’ll love it.” 

“Yeah, he likes that kind of stuff. What about you.” 

Davey hesitated for a moment, “I actually haven’t gotten anything yet. It just has to be absolutely perfect and everything I think of is just- not perfect.” 

“You are so in love with him.” Crutchie laughed. 

Davey blushed, “Please just help me?” He dismissed the subject. 

“You know Jack. He loves absolutely every gift he gets. And like I just said, he loves anything that’s sappy. Since you have such a great way with words, why don't you write him a letter?” 

“Oh my gosh, why didn’t I think of that? I should still get him something though.” 

“You really don’t have to, but I’m sure something will come to you today.” 

“Yeah, thanks Crutchie. Ready to go?”

“Ugh no. I have a calculus test third period.”

Davey nodded, “I know you’ll do great.” 

 

*Friday 3:48 P.M*  
*Davey to Crutchie*

Davey: We finished setting up

Crutchie: ok, well probably be there in 15 

“Hey everyone!” Davey announced, “Crutchie and Jack are gonna be here in fifteen minutes, so start getting ready!” Everyone hurriedly began to start cleaning up some wrappers and things from decorations. Race and Davey set the cake out on the table which was surrounded by presents. With five minutes left before they arrived, they all rushed to find hiding places. Five of them fit behind the couch, a few behind various chairs and Race and Katherine were right behind the door with confetti. 

*4:01 P.M*  
Crutchie: we’re here

“They’re here,” Davey announced, “Be quiet.” The group had never gotten silent so suddenly. They heard footsteps slowly get louder, as well as the tapping of crutches on the pavement. The tension built in the room when the key was put in the lock and the door squeaked its way open. 

There was an unexpected moment of silence as if people weren’t sure if they should jump out yet or not. Then all at once, everyone jumped out, “SURPRISE!” Everyone screamed at various times. 

“Are you guys serious?” Jack exclaimed with a smile, “I can’t believe you guys. You guys actually did all of this?” 

Katherine stepped forward, “We were not going to let your birthday slip by again.” 

“You guys are ridiculous but I love you all.” 

“Alright, no need to get emotional before we even start.” Albert chimed in, “There’s pizza in the kitchen!”

Everyone rushed into the kitchen, thrilled they were finally able to eat the pizza they’ve had for half an hour. Jack stopped when he saw the pile of presents on the countertop. 

“You guys really didn’t have to-” He started.

“Yes, we did. We all got you presents because you get a gift for your friend on their birthday. You’ve done so much for everyone in this room, just let us do something nice for you.” Katherine interrupted him. 

Jack smiled, “Well I guess if that’s what you want.” 

Race hooked up his phone to the speaker and played his showtunes playlist. Everyone was singing along to ‘Alexander Hamilton’ in between bites of pizza. 

“If you’ve all had enough to eat, I think it’s time for presents!” Katherine exclaimed, “So here’s my gift.” 

Jack reluctantly took the bag and sorted through the tissue paper until he pulled out two picture frames. One picture was of Jack and Katherine at the cast party of Seussical!. The second one was   
a group photo from July when the whole group went to Disney World. They had been planning the trip for a year. 

“Katherine, I don't know what to say. I love it.” 

“They’re for your dorm room. Since you’ll be so far away from home, I figured you might need a lot of pictures from home.” Katherine explained. 

“Thank you so so much,” Jack said, leaning over to hug her. 

“Alright,” Race said breaking them up, “My turn.” He said as he hands Jack a slightly larger bag than Katherine’s. 

Jack pulled out what looked to be a black bag or case for something, “What’s this for?”

“Open it!” Race encouraged. Jack unzipped the bag and inside was different sized pockets, and places to put brushes, pencils, pens, etc. “It’s to organize your art supplies. I am tired of you running around and screaming because you’ve lost another paintbrush.” Race joked. 

“Oh my gosh, I love it! This is perfect, it’s gonna help me so much! Thank you!” Race smiled. Everyone knew Jack loved every gift he got, but it was always great to watch him receive gifts. 

“Alright, my turn.” Crutchie walked up to give Jack a box with Christmas wrapping paper, “This was all I had!” He defended himself. 

Jack laughed, “Well you know how much I love Christmas,” It was a box with the title, ‘Long Distance Friendship Lamp’, “What’s this for?” Jack said astonished while still examining the gift. 

“It’s what it says, it’s a friendship lamp! I know it’s cheesy but when one of us touches it, the other one will light up with it.” 

Jack’s eyes lit up, “That is totally cheesy and I expect nothing less from you. I absolutely love it, thank you!” He stood up so he could hug Crutchie, “I don't wanna think about leaving you yet.” 

“Then we won’t,” Crutchie said. They pulled away from each other but smiled. 

“And one last present from me,” Davey said handing his to Jack.

Jack laughed, “Did you really have to bother wrapping it? I know exactly what this is.” He said as he tore the colorful paper to reveal two blank canvases. Jack’s jaw dropped, “Are you serious? I   
don't know what to say.” He picked them, and that’s when the envelope fell out. 

“Don't read it now,” Davey said immediately. 

Jack nodded, “Thank you so much.” He stood up so he could hug Davey. They pulled away from each other, “Now I just have to figure out what to paint.” 

After this, Race put on Lord of the Rings, a movie which the whole group knew by heart at this point. No one was watching it since so many conversations were going on. After the fellowship entered the Mines of Moria, Jack snuck off with Davey’s letter. 

He shut the door to his room, and carefully opened the envelope. 

Dear Jack, 

We met four years ago at the information meeting for the play, and since then my life has changed forever. Before high school, I never really had friends. But then I met you, and you introduced me to your amazing group of friends that just kept growing. I remember one time freshman year, right before we became good friends. I was sitting alone at lunch with a textbook open. I was honestly having a really bad day, but you just sat down and started talking my ear off. At first, I was annoyed you interrupted my reading, but you made me forget about studying for the period, and I went to my next class smiling for once. I know it’s stupid but I always thought you could sense I was having a bad day, and just needed to talk with someone.   
I remember another time at the beginning of junior year. You found me in my car after school, having a breakdown because I failed my first pre-calculus test. I was scared that I would keep failing, and then I wouldn’t be accepted into any schools. You drove me home and stayed with me until I calmed down. You knew exactly what to say too.   
I could go on for another five pages about all of the times you’ve helped me, but I’ll spare you since I know you’ve never liked reading all that much.   
The fact is, I wouldn’t be the person I am today if it weren’t for you. You showed me how to be a better person. If I’m being completely honest, I was pretty selfish before I met you. The only other people I worried about besides myself, were my siblings. You made me realize there was more to life than school, and studying. Our group of friends is absolutely incredible. And I know you’re worried about staying in touch next year, but I know for a fact that we will.   
Besides my own family, there’s no one I trust more. There’s no one who knows as much about me as you. You’re my best friend, it’s as simple as that.   
Happy birthday!  
Love, 

Davey Jacobs

Jack had teared up by the end of the letter. He never knew any of this. 

“I see you read the letter.” Jack looked up to see Davey standing in the doorway. 

“Uh- yeah, yeah I did,” Jack replied, “I had no idea…” He trailed off

“How much I care about you?” Davey asked, “How much all of us care about you?” Jack remained silent, “Jack, we did all of this because of you. Because we wanted to do something that would you make you happy. That’s all you do for us. Everything single person downstairs right now loves you so much.”

“Thanks, Davey this-” Jack references the letter, “really means a lot.”

*Seize the Day*  
*12:16 A.M*

Race: u guys leave such a huge mess

Race: weve been cleaning for an hour

Davey: I told you guys!

Jack: I cant believe you all!

Race: me and jack would like to formally apologize to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I just started my first year at college and things have been a little hectic recently. Hopefully I'll get on a more consistent schedule soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter contains underage drinking. This is not something I condone, but this shows it in a safe way. If you drink, whether you're of age or not, know your limits, and be responsible.

*Seize the Day*  
*Thursday, November 1, 11:34 A.M*

Davey: Guys, I’m really sorry but I can’t host anymore. Les is having a big sleepover. 

Specs: Wanna do it at my place? My parents aren’t gonna be home for the weekend.

Race: *gasps*

Finch: does this mean what i think it means???

Specs: Yes but u have to bring ur own, there’s not much at my house

Race: thats fair enough

Davey: Since it’s been a while does everyone remember our rule if we drink together?

Race: if you decide to drink you either stay the night, or someone sober drives you home. 

Davey: Just checking :) 

At lunch, the group couldn’t stop talking about tomorrow night. They hadn’t been able to do anything like this since the summer. 

“Me and Jack will bring some, our mom’s cool with it.” Race told everyone. 

“Wow really?” Spot asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, we have a pretty good relationship with her.” 

Romeo spoke up next, “Okay, I might be able to sneak some stuff.” 

“Are there any movies we all want to watch?” Specs asked. 

“Is Nightmare Before Christmas still on Netflix?” Crutchie asked. 

“I checked last week, it’s not,” Finch said. 

“Would you guys be opposed to a Disney movie?” Davey brought up. 

“Who do you take us for? Of course we’re not opposed.” Race said. 

“How about Moana then?” 

The whole group gasped at once, “Alright that’s settled then.” Specs joked. 

The excitement did not die down in the next day. Everyone was happily eating pizza on the floor of the living room while Moana was playing. 

“Hey Katherine, you just applied to NYU right?” Specs inquired. 

“I did, early action.” She said with confidence, “Hitting that submit button was one of the most nerve-wracking experiences.” 

“I still only know one school I’m implying to,” Jack said. 

“At least you know what you want to major in.” Albert added. 

Jack turned to him, puzzled, “I thought you wanted to continue with theater in college?” 

Albert sighed, “I know, and that really is what I want to do; I’ve just been questioning it because it’s so hard to make a living out of it.” 

“That may be true,” Davey began, “but, there are many other ways to be involved in theater than just performing. You could work backstage with props or costumes, with lights, sounds, or set building. You can also write, but that doesn’t really sounds like you.”

“No matter what, I always want to be able to perform.” Albert explained. 

“I say go for it.” Race said, “If that’s what you want then give it your best shot!” 

Albert seemed to think about this for a while before he asked Race, “So what is it that you want to do?” 

“Honestly, I’ve really enjoyed song writing when I’ve done it.” Race admitted. 

“Since when do you write songs?” Jack asked, shocked. 

“A couple years now. They’re nothing special just a few chords on my ukulele and very rarely piano.” 

The room burst with excitement, as everyone had just learned something new about Race. They all started asking him a million questions. 

During all of the commotion, Romeo had left the living room, and moved into a quieter room of the house. He had never given any of this thought before, but now his mind couldn’t stop racing. He and Elmer were the only juniors in the group of seniors. They would all be gone next year. All of them, every single one except for the two of them. What would happen? How would he get through his senior year without his friends? 

Romeo didn’t think anyone saw him leave until Elmer walked into the room, “Romeo? You okay?” They asked. 

He nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay.” 

Elmer sat down next to him, “Come on, you’re a terrible liar.”

Romeo giggled, “I don't know I guess this is really my first time thinking about the future. What are we gonna do next year? We’re the only ones who will be here. And Race-” He cuts himself off, “He’s helped me through so much. I can’t do this without him.” 

Elmer put their arm around Romeo, “You’re not alone you know. I’ve been thinking this kind of thing for a while now too. Obviously we’re still gonna be here for each other, but it’s gonna be so different.” They took a pause to think, “And it sucks cause there’s nothing we can do about it. We can’t stop worrying about it because this is a problem that will never go away.” 

“I’m just afraid to lose them entirely.” Romeo explained. 

“What do you mean by that?” Elmer asked. 

“We’re gonna be so far apart, what if we don't stay in touch? What if Race doesn’t want to stay friends with someone who’s still in high school?” 

“You know that’s not true.” The boys turned around to see Race and Albert standing in the doorway, “Don't look so surprised, as soon as we saw you two had left we knew exactly what happened.” 

Elmer stood up and followed Albert out of the room, as Race sat down with Romeo, “I’m sorry Tony, I just can’t help-” 

Race cut him off, “Romeo, it’s okay, I’ve been thinking it too. You know me, I was never too good at handling change. You remember me sophomore year, I was a mess. But we have to accept that change is a part of life.” 

“Yeah I guess so. I just don't want to lose any of you.” Romeo said as he rested his head on Race’s shoulder. 

Race wrapped his arm around the younger boy, “You’re not the only one who’s scared. But who says we still can’t be friends? We just have to put a little more effort into staying in touch.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry, I know this is probably harder for you, but there’s so many of you.” 

Race laughed, “Don't apologize for having feelings. If it makes you feel better, I think most of us are staying in New York.” 

“That does actually.” 

“Now come on, I need a drink.” Race said starting to stand up. 

“Have you eaten anything?” Romeo asked.

“Of course, who do you take me for.” 

 

While Race sat down with Romeo, Albert had led Elmer upstairs. “I know it was Romeo who was saying everything, but I know you’ve been thinking this stuff too.”

“It’s hard not to think about any of this. I mean, after this year, everything changes! Do you really think we’re all gonna stay friends next year? Especially with me and Romeo.” 

Albert was taken back by this, “What do you mean by that?” 

Elmer sighed, “Romeo said it; you’re not gonna want to be friends with us while we’re still in high school, and you’ve all moved on.” 

“Elmer how can you think that? Of course we’re gonna want to stay friends with all of you. In addition to that, I don't think I told you but I’m applying to Pace.” 

Elmer looked up, “You are? You’re serious?”

“Yes of course I’m serious. I’ll only be fifteen minutes away if I go there. And the farthest school I’m applying to is an hour away. I’ll be able to visit you all the time!” 

“That actually makes me feel a lot better.” 

“Me too.” Albert smiled at him, “Come on, we should join everyone.” 

Albert took Elmer’s hand and they walked back to the living room and sat down next to Romeo and Race. “All good?” Romeo asked. 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the setting the same as the musical- Manhattan New York which is where Pace University is located :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!! Please leave a review to help keep me writing :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Seize the Day*  
*7:53 A.M*

Race: THE POSTER IS UP

Davey: Race care to explain?

Race: THE MUSICAL

Davey: SHIT WHAT IS IT?

Race: Guys and Dolls

Davey: Oh… 

Henry: I was really hoping for Into the Woods

Albert: There are so many better shows!

Davey: I thought it was gonna be Music Man

Jack: what?? Theres almost no female roles in that show

Katherine: Ikr

Race: i dont even know who to try out for

Spot: time to search for a bootleg

Needless to say, this was a stressful week for the group. Not only were auditions being held at the beginning of next week, but midterms were also quickly approaching. 

Davey and Jack were walking to their English class, “He wants us to write an essay before the midterm?” Jack complained, “What are you doing yours on?” 

“I’m doing mine on the gender roles in Hamlet.” 

“That’s such a good idea! If only I could do that…” 

Davey sighed, “Do you want me to help you with your essay?” 

“Really?” Jack’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah you know I’m always willing to help others.” Davey paused for a moment, “You know that’s actually not a bad idea.” 

“What is?” 

“Helping others! We could all get together sometime this week, even multiple times and study together!” 

“Does studying as a group ever really work?”

Davey thought for a moment, “Well, we could split up and people could work together for specific subjects. Like the two of us could work on English. After a few hours we could all hang out, but only after we’ve actually done some work.” 

“That could actually work. I know there’s a few of us who actually work better in a group setting.” 

“I’ll try and set something up for tomorrow night then.”

“We could do another night to work on audition stuff.” Jack offered. “Even though I don’t act anymore it’d still be fun to go to that.” 

“Wait you used to act?” Davey asked.

“Yeah, both me and Crutchie did in middle school. But it wasn’t too easy for him with his leg so I joined tech with him in high school.”

“That’s awful. I’m sure Medda would find a way to make it easier for Crutchie.”

“I know she would but we like what we’re doing now,” Jack said, and Davey nodded in response. 

*Seize the Day*  
*Monday 4:17*

Davey: Since I know these last few weeks of the semester are really stressful I came up with an idea to help each other out. 

Davey: A group study session tomorrow at my house!

Specs: Have those ever really worked?

Davey: So instead of what we normally do, which is put on music and try to work in silence, we will break off into smaller groups for specific subjects, and everyone can just help each other. Like me and Jack are going to work on our English essay. 

Specs: That could actually work…

Davey: I also figured we could watch a movie or something after. 

Albert: elmer i desperately need your brains for precalc!!!!!!!

Elmer: Sure could we do a precalc group with you spot, race, and romeo??

Spot: sounds good to me

Race: i was attempting the review guide she gave us

Race: im gonna fail 

Davey: So tomorrow at around 5? We’ll eat and then start studying?

Elmer: Yup!

Usually, Davey wasn’t too keen on studying with others, but he couldn’t lie that he was excited for the group study session tonight. Hopefully, they could get some work done and get less stressed in the process. Hopefully. 

After an hour had passed and everyone finished eating, Davey stood on a chair to get everyone’s attention, “Hey everyone! We should start breaking off into groups. A few you wanted to work on Precalc right?” 

“Yeah, there’s five of us in third period.” Race said. 

“Okay, so how about you guys work in the basement since there’s so many of you. Anyone else?” Davey asked as the five grabbed their bags and made their way down to the basement. 

“Crutchie, you said you’d help me with Physics right?” Specs spoke up. 

“Yeah! Of course.” Crutchie replied enthusiastically. 

“Could I get some help too Crutchie?” Katherine asked, “You know how awful I am at the math.” 

Crutchie, “Of course, is the living room okay Dave?”

“Yeah.” Specs, Henry, and Finch decided to work on World History, so Jack and Davey went up to Davey’s room since it was the only quiet place left in the house. 

“So, have you picked a topic for your essay yet?” Davey asked Jack. 

“Yeah, I settled on something, I just don't know where to start.” 

“Okay, that’s good. Starting is always the hardest so once you get going you should be good. Try to find some quotes first, Pulitzer is always big about integrating text into our essays.” 

Jack nodded, “Okay, that’s something I can do.” He said as he picked up his book. 

“I can help, what’s the topic?” Davey asked. 

“Hamlet’s relationship with Ophelia; I know it’s pretty standard.”

“I think it’s good.” 

The pair were silent for a while, until Jack spoke up, “Hey can I ask you a kind of weird question?” 

Davey put down the book, “Sure.” 

“How did you figure out that you were gay?” 

Of course Jack would ask this… What could he say that? He obviously couldn’t tell Jack the truth. 

“I don't know… I mean I never really liked girls so that was part of it.” 

“Sometimes you just know I guess. Sorry I asked, I know that’s an uncomfortable question.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“Are you feeling better now that you told everyone?” 

Davey thought for a moment, “I’m happy I told our friends, but I haven’t told everyone yet.” 

“Oh… well you know my experience wouldn’t be yours. Aren’t your parents like, super supportive?”

“I know they would be, but it’s so different than with you guys. Cause they’re my parents, and I know they expect a certain life for me, and I don't want to disappoint them.” 

“Davey, I know your parents. The only way you could disappoint them, is if you murdered someone.” Jack said, half trying to prove a point, and half trying to make him laugh. And it worked. 

“Thanks Jack.” 

“Of course. And I’d love to keep talking but if I don't start this essay here, I never will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm so glad you've stuck with this story :) and always leave feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 

_ *Seize the Day* _

_ *Friday at 3:02 PM*  _

 

_ Albert: _ we officially survived the first half of senior year

 

_ Crutchie: _ i cant believe how close we are

 

_ *4:05 PM*  _

 

_ Race: _ guys

 

_ Race: _ i am FRWAKING OUT

 

_ Romeo: _ why? 

 

_ Race: _ im about to submit my last college app!!!!

 

_ Race: _ its for my top school 

 

_ Albert: _ u got this race!!

 

_ Race: _ holy shit i did it

 

_ Romeo: _ Yay!!!!

 

_ Spot: _ im proud of you :) 

 

_ Race: _ thanks :) 

 

_ Elmer: _ so happy for u race!!

 

_ Specs: _ v jealous byt also happy for u 

 

_ Race: _ thanks guys!

 

_ *Saturday at 1:27 PM* _

_ *Crutchie Morris to Jack Kelly*  _

 

_ Crutchie: _ its only been a day 

 

_ Crutchie: _ how long til we go back to school???

 

_ Jack: _ that bad?

 

_ Crutchie: _ apparently my grades are awfule

 

_ Jack: _ ??u have a’s and one b???

 

_ Crutchie: _ yup

 

_ Jack: _ damn that sucks

 

_ Crutchie _ : theres also the comments about the gay relatives. like they say theyre fine with me but then??? i dont get it

 

_ Jack: _ thats messed up 

 

_ Crutchie: _ sorry just needed to vent and be angry for a sec

 

_ Jack:  _ yea i know

 

_ Jack: _ any chance of u coming here? 

 

_ Crutchie: _ not today maybe sometime after christmas

 

_ Jack: _ :(((

 

_ Crutchie: _ its not that long

 

_ Jack:  _ its long for meeeeee

 

_ Crutchie: _ its not even a week 

 

_ Jack: _ … i know

 

_ Crutchie: _ so what r ur plans for christmas eve? 

 

_ Jack: _ u mean tonight?

 

_ Crutchie: _ oh shut up 

 

_ Jack: _ lol well i wanted to invite u over since its just us but now me and race are gonna ask katherine and davey

 

_ Jack: _ since they dont celebrate we figured theyd be free

 

_ Crutchie: _ very tru

 

_ Crutchie: _ facetime me after?

 

_ Jack: _ of course

  
  


Davey was having a more stressful break. He had one more college application to complete, and of course, it was for his top school. It wasn’t because of procrastination, he just wanted the application and the essay to be absolutely perfect. While he was still focused on doing a good job, he could have been more focused if something else wasn’t taking up space in his mind. 

Davey was taking a break from trying to focus on editing when he got a call from Katherine. “Hey Davey! How’s your application for Cornell coming along?” 

Katherine knew he was working on this since he asked to read through his essay a few days before, “It’s been alright. You know me, I’m still editing the essay, and all of the supplemental questions.” 

“Well, it’s lucky that we don't have to deal with as much family these next two days. That’s actually what I called you about. Since Jack knows we don't celebrate Christmas Eve, he invited us over tonight.” 

Of course Jack did. It wasn’t that Davey had been avoiding Jack or didn’t want to be around him, it’s just that he felt so awkward when he was. Davey could tell how flustered he got whenever he was around him, and he was frightened that Jack might be able to tell. 

“Davey?” Katherine said over the phone, “You still there?” 

“Yeah, I am! Sorry, what did you say?” 

“Do you want me to pick you up?”

“Oh, um, yeah- yeah I guess.” 

Katherine paused, “You don't sound so sure. Do you not want to go?”

“No! I mean- yes, I want to go it’s just-” 

“Okay, what’s up? You’re usually much more articulate.” 

“Nothing! Katherine, I want to go.” 

“Davey!” Katherine insisted.

Davey sighed, “I could never keep anything from you could I?” 

“Nope. So spit it out.” 

“Okay so… I might have a crush on Jack.” 

Katherine actually screamed, “I knew it! Holy shit you have to ask him out!” 

“What? No, absolutely not.” 

“David Jacobs, do you have any idea how oblivious you are? For someone who has straight A’s you are being incredibly stupid right now. Jack likes you too!” 

Davey was silent for a moment, “No, I mean- why would he like me?” 

“Alright, well it’s clear that I’m not going to convince you over one phone call. I’ll pick you up in half an hour.” And she hung up before Davey had the chance to respond. 

 

_ *Seize the Day* _

 

_ Albert: _ DECEMBER 24

 

_ Elmer: _ 9 PM

 

_ Race: _ EASTERN STANDARD TIME

 

_ Albert: _ FROM HERE ON IN I SHOOT WITHOUT A SCRIPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was more of a laid back and shorter chapter. Please leave a review!!


End file.
